A garrafa de hidromel HIATUS
by Alyson1Weasley1Riddle
Summary: Ele era um garoto, apenas um garoto, que nunca tivera a moral muito boa, e infelizmente amava demais a garota a sua frente.SSLE ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os personagens da série pertencem à JK Rowling e afiliados. Não ganho nada para escrever esta estória, apenas um review fofinho se você quiser deixar um para mim...**

**Avisos: Não possuo Beta. Possíveis erros de português.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Único - A garrafa de hidromel**

- É uma garrafa de hidromel que eu comprei para você Lílian... – Severus Snape disse sem jeito, oferecendo a garrinha para garota.

- Não precisava. – Lílian disse sem jeito – Realmente não precisava...

Snape olhou para Lílian, ela parecia apreensiva demais.

- Meu presente não te agrada? – Snape perguntou levemente mal-humorado, tentando se controlar diante da garota.

- Não é isso. – Lílian apressou-se em dizer – Eu apenas... Eu apenas não esperava nada de você neste natal. – Lílian disse evitando olhar nos olhos do garoto magrelo de cabelos ensebados. Ela nunca se sentia bem recebendo presentes de Snape. Ela sabia que ele era apaixonado por ela, e sabia também que ele não era muito rico.

- Receio ter te causado esse mal-estar Lílian... – Severus disse olhando fixamente um ponto acima da cabeleira avermelhada da garota. – Realmente não era minha intenção te deixar constrangida. – A neve caía lentamente sobre suas cabeças.

Lílian olhou para Severus. Os olhos do garoto estavam vermelhos, apesar do rosto continuar com a mesma expressão dura de sempre.

- Eu amei o presente! Não me interprete mal. – Lílian disse pulando sobre o pescoço de Snape. – Você é um ótimo amigo!

Snape virou o rosto contra um possível beijo de Lílian. Ele sabia que ela nunca faria aquele gesto de jogar-se sobre ele ou tentar lhe dar um beijo se não fosse o sentimento de pena... Ele se odiava por aceitar aquele tipo de humilhação, mas ela era Lílian Evans.

- É uma pena que você não goste de mim. – Severus Snape disse com os dentes cerrados enquanto Lílian olhava agora mais detalhadamente a garrafinha de hidromel.

- Você falou alguma coisa? – Lílian disse ligeiramente distraída.

- Não, não. – Snape apressou-se em dizer – Bem, eu queria saber se você não gostaria de visitar um lugar que eu costumo ir...

Lílian ergueu a cabeça, os cabelos vermelhos ondulados estavam ligeiramente esbranquiçados pela neve que caía. Severus Snape fechou os olhos por alguns instantes tentando manter aquela imagem fixa dentro de sua cabeça para sempre.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Lílian disse sem muita emoção. – O lugar fica dentro do castelo? Porque eu já estou morrendo de frio aqui fora...

- Na verdade o lugar fica dentro do castelo sim. – Snape disse com um sorriso invisível que passou desapercebido por Lílian.

Lílian apoiou um de seus braços sobre o de Snape, que a conduziu em direção ao castelo.

- É uma pena que meus amigos não tenham ficado nessas férias de natal aqui no castelo. Quer dizer, tirando você. – Lílian deu uma tosse seca tentando disfarçar. – Meus pais acharam melhor eu ficar aqui este ano.

Severus Snape não pronunciou uma palavra sequer. Iria deixar Lílian falando sozinha por alguns minutos, até que tivessem chegado ao lugar que ele queria. Mas Lílian não era de ficar falando sozinha, e logo se calou também. Snape subia muitas escadas com ela. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ficava o tal lugar que Severus havia lhe falado, mas ela confiava nele. Apesar de tudo.

- Chegamos Lílian. – Snape disse apontando para uma parede vazia.

- Uma parede? – Lílian pareceu um pouco chocada, sabia que Snape era estranho, mas... – Esse é seu lugar secreto? – A garota perguntou com um ar incrédulo.

- Não a parede. – Snape segurou Lílian pelos braços e murmurou algo em tom baixo. – Mas o lugar que ela esconde.

Snape passou mais uma vez pela parede e uma porta azul de maçaneta dourada surgiu do nada.

- Isso é incrível! – Lílian disse com a boca levemente aberta, os olhos verdes faiscando. – Imagina se alguém soubesse desse lugar...

- Você não deve contar a ninguém sobre esse lugar! – Snape disse em tom ameaçador abrindo a porta para Lílian entrar.

- Eu não irei contar para ninguém eu prom... – Lílian parou de falar quando entrou no lugar. Era mais incrível que qualquer lugar que estivera antes. Um jardim de pedras com muitas rosas, pufes fofinhos que compunham o ambiente em volta de uma mesinha, onde havia uma jarra de suco vazia e dois copos. Havia uma luz clara que em muito se assemelhava ao sol, e iluminava todo o ambiente, porém três árvores, de alturas relativamente baixas, que possuíam uma copa cheia, davam lugares com sombras.

- Você gostou? – Snape perguntou com os lábios trêmulos. Ele estava ansioso demais, tudo iria depender da resposta dela...

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei! Amei! – Lílian disse rodopiando em volta das rosas. A garota tirou o longo sobretudo da escola e o jogou em um pufe. – Esse caminho de pedras é perfeito. E esses pufes – Lílian jogou-se em um deles – são tão fofinhos!

Snape deixou escapar um sorriso de satisfação e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Que tal um bom gole do hidromel que eu te dei? – O tom que usara havia sido muito cordial, cordial demais para alguém como ele e Lílian logo o olhou desconfiada.

- Você está com cara de quem andou aprontando... – Lílian disse levantando-se do pufe.

- Não é nada disso – Snape disse nervoso. – É que eu fiquei com sede e pensei em tomar um gole do hidromel...

Lílian pareceu mais aliviada e tirou do casaco a garrafa que ali pos com cuidado.

- Desculpe. – Lílian deu a garrafa para Snape – Eu não sabia que você estava com sede.

Snape deu um sorriso de poucos amigos e levitou um dos copos até ele. Encheu o até a boca de hidromel e fingiu dar um longo gole, enquanto Lílian observava curiosa, as rosas que brotavam no belo jardim.

- Você quer um copo também? – Snape perguntou com certo desdém e Lílian o olhou sem expressão.

- Claro. – Ela viu que Snape também havia servido a si mesmo – Parece realmente uma delícia.

Snape entregou o seu copo para Lílian e encheu o outro para si. Ela deu um longo gole e sorriu satisfeita.

- Está realmente bom! Você poderia me dar um pouco mais? – Lílian pediu inocente, sem perceber que Snape mal tocara em seu copo.

Snape serviu mais hidromel a Lílian e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não sei aonde você comprou esse hidromel, mas está realmente uma delícia. – A jovem disse satisfeita. – Está um pouco calor aqui. Você se importa se eu tirar o meu casaco?

Snape fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

- Acho que essa sala é um pouco quente... Não consigo respirar direito aqui. – Lílian ofegou cansada. – Acho melhor irmos embora...

- Não iremos embora agora. – Snape disse em tom baixo, a voz calculada.

- Então irei tirar essa blusa de manga comprida também! – Lílian disse arrancando a blusa.

Snape sentiu-se um pouco mal pelo comportamento de sua Lílian, mas ele sabia que aquela era a única maneira...

Lílian estava apenas de camiseta, nada demais na verdade, porém, dada as circunstâncias, aquela não era a roupa mais apropriada para ela usar na frente de um homem.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo. – Lílian desculpou-se com Snape – Você sabe que eu jamais iria fazer isso...

- Sim, Lílian. Você **jamais** iria fazer uma coisa dessas comigo. – Snape disse com amargura na voz.

- Esse calor maldito! – Lílian disse irritada, tirando os sapatos e as meias. Ela estava usando apenas a saia do colégio e a camiseta muito justa do colégio. Snape controlou-se muito não mover-se, Tudo a seu tempo...

Lílian sentou-se no colo de Snape e disse já quase sem consciência:

- Você pos alguma coisa no meu hidromel, seu espertinho? – Ela deu uma gargalhada que não era de seu feitio.

- Agora você não vai se lembrar de nada. – Snape disse fechando os olhos.

Lílian passou as mãos pelo seu rosto, acariciando-lhe a pele. Snape sentiu a sua paixão reprimida aquecendo-lhe a pele, e logo, sem muito jeito, começou a tirar as roupas também.

Sim. Uma poção do amor. Ele havia sido muito baixo, mas não conseguia agüentar mais tempo. Ele já tinha 15 anos, não agüentava mais tantos anos de espera. Lílian não o amava, nem sequer gostava dele! Pena; esse era o único sentimento idiota que Lílian nutria por ele na mesma intensidade que ele nutria seu amor e sua paixão por ela.

Lílian passou as mãos delicadas e pequenas pelo peito magro de Snape. Ela beijou-lhe o pescoço até chegar as suas orelhas.

- Sabe quantas noites eu sonhei com um beijo seu, Evans? – Snape disse gritando para a jovem que agora beijava sua bochecha. – Não me culpe por isso, eu te amo. EU TE AMO!

Lílian apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação, a poção que bebera era poderosa o suficiente para ela desejar Snape, mas jamais brotaria em seu coração o amor.

Snape fechou os olhos, ele estava arrependido, fora estupidez fazer aquela poção, mas jamais dormiria feliz se não pudesse tocar Lílian.

Lílian segurou o queixo de Snape com as pontas dos dedos e o beijou intensamente. Snape logo retribuiu o beijo, a cabeça dele girava. O beijo era violento, explosivo. A garota o beijava com força e Snape correspondia na mesma intensidade. Afinal, ele era um garoto, apenas um garoto, que nunca tivera a moral muito boa, e infelizmente amava demais a garota a sua frente.

Snape abriu os olhos um pouco tonto, Lílian o beijava de olhos abertos, os olhos sempre tão verdes, agora eram vazios, como o de uma estátua.

Severus Snape rapidamente afastou-se da garota, fazendo-a cair no chão.

- O aconteceu? – Lílian deu um sorriso malicioso que jamais dera em toda a sua vida – Você não está gostando?

- Não... Não é possível! – Snape levantou-se apressado e começou a vestir todas as suas roupas de qualquer jeito.

Lílian continuava a encará-lo sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Coloque suas roupas, vamos embora daqui. – Snape disse sério.

- Mas nós estamos nos divertindo tanto! Achei que você gostasse de se divertir um pouco...

Snape puxou Lílian pelos braços, fazendo-a ficar de pé.

- Me desculpe, Lílian! – Snape disse abraçando a ruiva fortemente. – Eu achei que um dia nós poderíamos ficar juntos. Nunca ficaremos juntos. Não realmente com você.

Severus Snape tirou do casaco um vidrinho preto. Abriu a boca de Lílian (Que agora parecia realmente uma estátua, pois permanecera imóvel por longos minutos.) e pingou três gotas do líquido escuro na língua da garota.

- Você se sentirá melhor. – Snape disse sentando a garota no chão. Agora preciso colocar suas roupas antes que você volte ao normal.

Snape cuidou de Lílian nos mínimos detalhes, e odiando-se por ter que vesti-la novamente, ele a recostou em um pufe.

- Agora é preciso esperar...

Snape ficou observando Lílian, enquanto aos poucos ela voltava a si. Quando ela finalmente acordou Snape ficou temeroso que ela se lembrasse de algo.

- O hidromel estava realmente uma delícia. – Lílian disse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Comprei em Hogsmeade. – Snape disse aliviado, _Ela voltou ao normal_.

- Você é muito bom comigo Snape... – Lílian disse encarando-o com os olhos verdes brilhantes – Não mereço isso.

- Você merece tudo, Lílian. – Snape disse em voz baixa, mas dessa vez a bruxa escutou.

- Você sabe que eu não correspondo os seus sentimentos... – Lílian disse um tanto cansada – Por que você fica fazendo isso consigo mesmo?

- Porque eu te amo, Lílian Evans. – Snape disse furioso, tentando controlar as malditas lágrimas que agora teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito. – Lílian disse abraçando Snape.

A bruxa enxugou as lágrimas do rosto de Snape com a manga de casaco, mas agora as lágrimas também escorriam dos olhos verdes dela.

- Um único beijo Lílian... – Snape disse quase implorando, ele era muito fraco diante daquele rosto.

Lílian aproximou os lábios devagar dos de Snape. O garoto fechou os olhos e sentiu o hálito fresco dela em seu rosto. Ele abriu a boca devagar, a língua de Lílian era macia, suave. As mãos dela tocaram nas dele por um instante. Era um beijo muito mais suave. Podia sentir-se o amor no espaço inexistente entre aquelas bocas. Ele segurou a ruiva pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra descia pelos cabelos ondulados. Ela segurou seu rosto contra o seu.

Cada movimento que Lílian fazia deixava Snape encantado. Os olhos verdes, cheios de vida, às vezes se abriam para ele e voltavam a se fechar. Sentia-se realmente amado...

- James... – Lílian murmurou baixinho afastando os lábios de Snape por um segundo.

- POTTER?! – Snape gritou furioso afastando Lílian de si. – É aquele bastardo?!

- Eu não disse...

- DISSE! – Snape gritou furioso, interrompendo Lílian.

- Severus, eu...

- SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!- Snape gritou mais alto - VOCE AMA AQUELE TRAIDOR!

- Seu grosso! – Lílian disse as lágrimas, que não comoveram Snape. – Estão estavam todos certos ao seu respeito, você não passa de um carinha estranho, que ninguém suporta!

Lílian correu até a porta e saiu antes que Snape pudesse olhar para trás. Não, ele não sentia pena dela. Sentia um ódio crescente. Beijara-o pensando **nele**! Pensando no Potter! Beijara-o por pena.

Beijara-o. Como ninguém nunca iria beijar...


End file.
